


In which Ilhoon discovers Sungjae has magic fingers

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [3]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Anal Fingering, BTOB - Freeform, Flash Fic, Kpop RPF, M/M, Magic Fingers, OT7, RPF, Sexual Experimentation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilhoon wasn't exactly sure how he'd let Sungjae talk him into this, but he was sure it was all the maknae's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Ilhoon discovers Sungjae has magic fingers

Ilhoon wasn't exactly sure how he'd let Sungjae talk him into this, but he was sure it was all the maknae's fault.

Okay, maybe not _entirely_ Sungjae's fault. Ilhoon had to admit he hadn't needed much convincing once Sungjae showed him that one video he'd found on Eunkwang's portable hard drive. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Which was practically Sungjae's personal motto and Ilhoon really should have learned by now.

But it was a bit too late to complain when Ilhoon was flat on his back and Sungjae had a finger inside him.

"How does it feel?" Sungjae had a look of intense concentration on his face that was usually only reserved for performances or recording, and Ilhoon didn't quite know what to make of that. 

"Weird," he said, only a little breathless as that slender finger explored just a little deeper. But that wasn't true, Ilhoon decided after a moment. Not really. "Fine. It's—"

He lost his words on a gasp as Sungjae crooked his finger, setting off a jolt that raced up Ilhoon's spine and down to his toes.

They both froze and stared at each other wide-eyed for a long moment. Then Sungjae grinned and Ilhoon swallowed hard.

When Sungjae did it again, Ilhoon's gasp got tangled up in a moan. Again, and Ilhoon had to bite his fist to keep quiet. When Sungjae added a second finger, long and slick—and just _where_ had he gotten that stuff anyway?—Ilhoon's hands were too busy clutching at the sheets to be much use. So Sungjae, always helpful, covered Ilhoon's mouth with his free hand. It muffled his cries well enough and this way Sungjae got to watch Ilhoon's usually cool demeanor burn away with every gentle jab and twist of the fingers inside him.

Until finally Ilhoon tensed and shuddered. He felt electrified and wrung out, like he'd run up the side of a mountain and then jumped off a cliff. And there was Sungjae when he came down, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, and Ilhoon slowly realized the mess on his stomach wasn't just his own.

When Sungjae swooped down on him for a toe-curling kiss, Ilhoon couldn't say he minded too much.


End file.
